Library: A Strawberry Panic Tale
by Count Morningstar
Summary: Days after having a fight with Yaya, Tsubomi is busy studying in the library. Soon Yaya comes in and tries to apologize, and things start to get very steamy. Just another oneshot. Rated M for a very good reason.


**Author's Note:** A couple days ago Universal Lizard sent me a request for a Yaya and Tsubomi story, as well as a Kaname and Momomi story. I replied and said I would try and come up with something. It wasn't long before I came up with the idea for this story. So without further ado, here's yet another Strawberry Panic oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Strawberry Panic.

* * *

Library: A Strawberry Panic Tale

Tsubomi Okuwaka sat in one of the private rooms at the Spica school library studying for an assignment. The assignment in question was a five-page history paper. Though the paper in question wasn't due for five months. Tsubomi was mainly working on it to get her mind off of an argument she had had with her girlfriend of a couple years, Yaya Nanto. Thinking back on it, Tsubomi started to wonder if she was overreacting to the whole thing. Yaya had forgotten about a date that she and Tsubomi were going to go on a few nights ago. Tsubomi had ended up waiting at the train station for three hours.

Of course Yaya had recently been under a lot of pressure for the last few days because of schoolwork, so it was a tiny bit understandable that she would forget. But it still made Tsubomi quite mad. As Tsubomi once again tried to get her mind off the incident and focus on her reading, the door to the room opened, getting her attention. The person who walked in was an older Spica student with raven-black hair and reddish eyes. This of course was none other than Yaya.

"Hey." Yaya waved with a very apologetic smile on her face.

"Hi." Tsubomi replied, not once taking her eyes off her book.

"So I guess you're still mad, huh?" Yaya assumed. There was nothing but dead silence from Tusbomi. "Look Tsubomi, I'm really sorry I forgot our date, and I know there's no excuse for it. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow. So please, give me another chance."

Tsubomi looked up from her book and saw the desperate expression on Yaya's face. It even looked as if Yaya was on the verge of tears.

"I guess I can't stay mad at you." Tsubomi relented as a small smile came to her face.

At that point Yaya got down and planted a firm kiss on Tsubomi's lips. Tsubomi returned the kiss, which soon became very heated. Their tongues started to mingle with each other. Tsubomi's hand then drifted across the table and knocked her pen off. The sound of the pen hitting the floor and rolling under the table caused Yaya and Tsubomi to break apart.

"I'll get that." Yaya said as she ducked under the table to retrieve the pen. Moments later as Tsubomi waited for Yaya to come up, she suddenly felt Yaya's hand go up her skirt and gently press against her crotch.

"Y-Yaya!" the pink-haired girl cried out. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Yaya answered back in a husky voice as she continued massaging Tsubomi's sensitive area though her panties. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-No." Tsubomi replied as her face began to turn red.

Yaya continued what she was doing under the table as Tsubomi tried to keep herself from crying out. They were in a library after all, and the small room they were in wasn't exactly soundproof. After a few minutes Yaya pulled aside the crotch of Tsubomi's panties and started running her tongue up and down Tsubomi's opening. Tsubomi thought she was going to lose it.

"Oh god, just give it to me!" Tsubomi begged as quietly as she could.

Yaya complied and plunged her tongue into Tsubomi. Tsubomi held onto the table with a vice-like grip and was doing her best to stifle her moans, but Yaya was not making it easy for her. After a few minutes Tsubomi could take no more and cried out Yaya's name as she came to a hard climax. As Tsubomi caught her breath, Yaya climbed out from under the table and kissed her on the forehead. Tsubomi then planted a firm kiss on Yaya's lips and pushed off Yaya's uniform jacket, which dropped carelessly to the floor.

"Get on the table." Tsubomi whispered in Yaya's ear.

Yaya smirked and immediately complied. Tsubomi then very quickly and deftly pulled off the rest of Yaya's uniform, leaving the raven-haired girl in only her panties, stockings, and shoes. Tsubomi smiled when she saw that Yaya was not wearing a bra. She then pushed Yaya down onto the table with a surprising amount of force. After that Tsubomi started sucking on Yaya's right breast, and at the same time began kneading Yaya's left breast with her hand. Yaya pressed her own hand over Tsubomi's to increase the pressure.

Soon enough, Tsubomi left Yaya's breast and then got down between her legs. At that point her tongue entered Yaya, causing Yaya to hold Tsubomi's head in place as she started bucking her hips. Like Tsubomi, Yaya tried very hard to stifle her moans of pleasure. Eventually Yaya climaxed and collapsed onto the table. Tsubomi then climbed back onto the table and crawled over Yaya until their faces were inches away from each other.

"I'm not through with you yet." Tsubomi whispered.

Just then the door to the room opened, startling the couple. Standing in the doorway were two other Spica students, a tomboyish girl with short dark hair who the couple knew as Kaname Kenjo, and a girl with dark blond hair who was known as Momomi Kiyashiki. Both girls had a look of surprise on their faces. Meanwhile Yaya and Tsubomi's faces went bright red.

"Well, it looks like this room is taken." Kaname said with a smirk. "We'll leave you two alone."

With that the two other Spica students left, closing the door behind them. Yaya and Tsubomi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uh, maybe we should continue this in our room." Yaya suggested.

"Good idea." Tsubomi agreed. "And Yaya honey, if we ever do this here in the library again, make sure the door is locked."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it Universal Lizard. Not great art, but kinda fun to do. The idea of having Kaname and Momomi walk in on Yaya and Tsubomi just came to me as I was writing the thing. So, I hope you liked this tale, and I'll try and have that Kaname and Momomi story done soon.

In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think, and the same goes for everyone else.


End file.
